sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Invasion of New York
The Invasion of New York, also known as Operation: Liberty Lost, was an American operation to aid the Maverick Hunters and Sentinel Task Force by defending New York City from the Sigma's Mavericks incursion follow Sonic Sr II's capture in Las Vegas during the Maverick Wars. Prelude Approximately four months after the outbreak of the Maverick Wars in 2090, a NATO task force conducted an assault on Las Vegas in an attempt to capture Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II with the help of Infinite's help in Las Vegas. While the assault was largely successful in capturing Sonic Sr II and caused enormous infrastructural damage to the city, the surviving Americans escaped and headed to Washington, D.C. to warn the President. Upon arriving at Washington, D.C., the Americans warn the President about the attacks of New York City, London, Tokyo and Moscow. Fortunately, the American and NATO forces declares war on the Mavericks. As such, they were successful in driving off the assault before the Mavericks could inflict even a minor damage. Unfortunately, this attack also served as a cover for the Mavericks' terrorist attack against the United States. Three companies of Sigma's Maverick commandos infiltrated the American defense perimeter in Arizona and launched the missiles all over the world, one of the missiles which hits New York City while the all of the missiles were destroyed by the U.S. Air Force fighter jets with the help of Axl. In the midst of doing so, they overwhelmed the light defenses on the three islands and stole an arsenal of American vehicles and weapons, granting them complete control of the islands. All hostages and VIPs were transferred to Ellis Island, where they were held hostage. During the invasion, Sigma and his Mavericks secreted a large shipment of heavy weapons onto Liberty Island, where they were deployed inside the Statue of Liberty. The United States government acted quickly to the situation, and commissioned all nearby U.S. military forces with the aid of Maverick Hunters to retake New York City by any means necessary. The Initial Assault U.S. Army Rangers and Sentinel Task Force were given command of the operation to liberate New York, and committed a large force of his Rangers to assault the islands. Using a force of UH-60 Black Hawks and CH-53E Super Stallions, the U.S. Rangers and Sentinel operatives assaulted Sigma's Maverick positions on Governor's Island, the most heavily fortified of the three islands. However, the assault ended in failure when Sigma's Maverick anti-aircraft fire destroyed most of the Rangers' helicopters, killings many U.S. soldiers. The assault was called off and the Americans were forced to rethink their means of assault. Fortunately for the Sentinel Task Force, help arrived when Michael Cormack, son of Kyle Cormack, arrived to assist in the operation. Committing his own forces to the assault, Cormack ordered the Maverick Hunters and Sentinel Task Force to assist the Sentinel operatives in the second assault. Command would provide support while remaining on the sidelines. With these reinforcements, the U.S. Army Rangers and Sentinel Task Force renewed their assault on New York Harbor. The Second Assault Cormack, X and Zero initiated the second assault on the islands, this time committing to an amphibious attack. Lieutenant Parker was to provide fire support with a force of AH-64A Apaches and AH-1 SuperCobras. The Americans chose to assault Ellis Island first in order to free the hostages held there and to establish a base of operations. While Parker held off the Sigma's Maverick naval and ground forces stationed around the island, Vance's men assaulted the island, taking only modest casualties thanks to Parker's intervention. The Americans then freed the hostages and established firm control over the island. Captain Bannon set up a repair base on the island, where he would oversee vehicle repairs. The Americans then assaulted Governor's Island, ignoring Liberty Island for the time being. After establishing a beachhead, Sentinel forces held off several repeated attempts by the Mavericks to drive Infinite's Mavericks off the island, enabling Sigma to set up a defensive perimeter on the island's south side. Zero then transferred some of his forces to Governors' Island so that his allies would have immediate access to repairs. X advanced to the island center while Sentinel operatives destroyed the Harpoon launchers stationed across the island in order to ensure that they caused no harm to the city. Sentinel operatives found himself overwhelmed by the sheer number of Maverick-controlled U.S. vehicles on the island, and was only able to hold them off with Maverick Hunters and Sentinel's assistance. The Maverick Hunters and Sentinel Task Force was successful in destroying most of the Harpoon launchers when new orders came in from Captain Cormack. X and Zero had been previously informed of the Sigma's plan to launch the terrorist attacks, so the destruction or capture of the island became the Rangers' top priority. Command ordered an airstrike on Liberty Island, and then contacted the Maverick Hunters. He ordered the Maverick Hunters to refocus his offensive efforts on Liberty Island and to free the island at all costs before the airstrike arrived. The U.S. Army and Sentinel Task Force was not willing to destroy the Statue of Liberty, but if the island was not cleared prior to the airstrike, they would have no other option. The Maverick Hunters and Sentinel Task Force assaulted the island with his helicopter task force, destroying numerous Maverick defenses and fortifications while averting fire from Maverick-controlled Apaches. With only moments to spare, X and Zero captured Liberty Island with Sentinel's help and signaled the Command. Command then aborted the airstrike mere seconds and saved the Statue. Assault on Fort Jay With Liberty and Ellis Islands secured and the Sigma's Mavericks on the defensive on Governor's Island, X and Zero rallied their Sentinel and Maverick Hunter forces for one final assault on Fort Jay, on the northern head of the island. They were to destroy all enemy fortifications and then secure the fort itself. While Zero threw everything he had at the Maverick defense perimeter, Sentinel's force of helicopters, which had just returned from Liberty Island, bombarded the enemy forces below. The Americans' efforts were impeded by constant Sigma's Maverick mortar attacks and repeated assaults from their own commandeered vehicles. The U.S. suffered heavily for the assault, but were eventually successful in capturing Fort Jay, and immediately set up defenses around the fort. However, the Mavericks were nowhere to surrendering. In one last-ditch effort, they threw all of their surviving forces against the Americans in a desperate counterattack. Surprised that they could even attempt such a brazen move, the Americans rallied for the defense. Ultimately, the last Spetsnaz survivors were finally silenced thanks to Parker's concentrated airborne assault, finally securing Governor's Island and saving New York City. After the dust settled, U.S. Army Commander reestablished control over the three islands and likely called for replacement forces. X, Zero and several Maverick Hunters were then granted shore leave by Command for London, Tokyo and Moscow. Knuckles the Echidna Jr would be transferred to the U.S. Army 5th Battalion. Aftermath The success of the battle means that the American East Coast is safe once again for the time being, and the Maverick attempt to launch the terrorist attack on New York has failed, ensuring continued American cooperation on the European front. The battle was the first major attempt by Sigma's Mavericks to invade American soil, which thankfully ended in failure. Unfortunately, such failure did not discourage the Sigma's Mavericks from invading the world. Determined to undermine American intervention in Western Europe, the Mavericks launched a massive invasion of London, Paris, Sydney, Seoul, Tokyo and Moscow a mere week after the Invasion of New York and the Defense of Washington, D.C., initiating the European and Asian front in the Maverick Wars. Gallery Battle_of_New_York_2.gif GettyImages-942459846-new-york-statue-of-liberty-1120.jpg New_York_helicopter.jpg U.S. Navy SEALs in Blackhawk Over Reactor MW3.png Bare_ELITE_Calendar_Intersection_MW3.jpg CM901_Firefight_Overwatch_MW3.jpg 1434399647--18810136316_f551a05f24_o.jpg 111512-army-national-guard.jpg 5381ce27.jpg Category:2090s conflicts Category:Maverick Wars Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Fictional battles